


Maiestas

by TehRevving



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: F/M, Giveaway fic, Older Noctis, Throne Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-23
Updated: 2018-01-23
Packaged: 2019-03-08 13:31:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13459284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TehRevving/pseuds/TehRevving
Summary: It was unusual for your lover, the King of Lucis to summon you to the throne room at 10 o'clock at night, whatever could he want?200 Followers on Tumblr Giveaway FicOlder!Noctis x Reader. Second Person. Throne Sex. Glowing Eyes





	Maiestas

**Author's Note:**

> For MissSarahDoll on Tumblr who requested some Noctis Throne Sex, hope you enjoy

It wasn’t particularly unusual for the King to call you into the throne room, he would often schedule appointments with you so that he could take a breather from all the stuffy Lords and Ladies vying for his attention; the timing of this appointment however, 10pm at night was most certainly unusual. The guards stationed outside of the room didn’t even bat an eyelid as you walked up to the ornate doors of the throne room. They were already expecting you and so waved you through, opening the doors for you and then closing them behind you. 

There he was, sat on the throne at the top of the large, winding staircase was your lover, The King, Noctis Lucis Caelum; looking every part a monarch with the half crown of Lucis on top of his head, standing out against the twisting gold on either side of the throne. His dark hair a contrast to the red velvet covered backrest behind him. The room was gorgeous as was the throne itself, but the visage of your lover seated on it was indescribable. 

You began the long walk up the stairs to the dais below him. Noctis didn’t acknowledge you as you walked in, but you could see his eyes trained on you as you swung your hips with each step you took.

You went through the official process to greet the King; standing on the dais and then performing the customary bow. You moved back up, arm crossed over your chest and greeted the King with a slight smirk across your lips, “You requested my presence, Your Majesty.” That was not the correct way to address the King of course but you knew that he couldn’t resist when you uttered those two words to him.

You watched as Noctis’ eyes fluttered shut at your words, the way his whole body seemed to relax as he could finally take down the visage that he had to uphold.

“Come closer,” he said, his voice carrying all the regal authority that was expected of him and you couldn’t stop the tingles that raced down your spine at the sound of it.

You climbed the remaining stairs up to him slowly, swinging your hips as you went; you knew he was absolutely entranced by you.

Noctis stood up from his throne as you cleared the top step, he moved forward to sweep you up into his arms. He pressed one arm tight around your waist, pulling you to him and crushing his lips to yours. His grip was tight, his body warm through the layers of clothing he was wearing, his kiss bruising as he pressed your hips against his, to make sure you could feel how much he wanted you and exactly why he had called you here. 

He pulled away panting slightly as he beckoned you towards the throne.   
“Won’t you sit on the throne My Queen,” he said, his voice low with lust. You weren’t one to deny your King, stepping forward to make your way towards the looming seat in front of you. Noctis slapped your ass hard as you stepped past him and you couldn’t help the small moan that escaped your lips in the process. 

The throne was more comfortable than you expected but then again, why wouldn’t it be comfortable? Noctis gave you a moment to admire the view, the point of view he had every day, but his eyes were dark with lust and trained on you. 

Noctis knelt in front of you, “Would my Queen allow me to service her?”

You were going to reply but Noctis didn’t wait for an answer, moving to slide your pants off your legs and pull you forward on the throne until you were sat up straight, exposed to him. There was a dark hunger in his eyes as he pulled your legs apart and moved his head in between your legs to inhale your scent. You threw your head back and closed your eyes, happy to focus on the scratch of his beard as he ran his cheek across your inner thigh like he was worshipping you and the soft moans that escaped his lips as he ran his tongue against the length of your folds.

Noctis was eager and the throne room was filled with the wet sound of his lips against your clit, the sloppy sound of his tongue spearing itself inside you. His hands held your trembling thighs steady, fingers digging into your skin, you were sure there would be fingerprint shapes bruises etched into your hips tomorrow but you didn’t care. 

He pulled away just as you were reaching your peak, and you squirmed against him, tightening your hands in his hair as you struggled to breathe, chanting his name over and over through panted breaths. 

“Come for your King,” Noctis growled, his voice dark with lust. 

Then he was back to work, holding your legs apart with a bare forearm as his other slipped fingers inside of you. He attached his lips to yours, sucking and flicking his tongue across it as he crooked his fingers just so inside of you. You were done, screaming out the name of your King to the empty throne room as you orgasmed around him. 

He let you come down from your high, waiting for you to be coherent enough to look at him, to see his eyes glowing pink with lust, you trailed your eyes lower to find that somehow, in the time it took you to come to your senses he had shoved the pants of his raiment low enough to free his cock and wrap his hand around the thickness of it. 

Noctis growled out your name, “Sarah,” as his hands came to wrap around your waist, to lift you up. He held you as he flipped your positions, sitting himself down on his throne and pulling you into his lap, your back against his chest. 

He didn’t seem to care that you were probably leaking your release all over his official royal clothing, didn’t care that you were defiling the throne of his ancestors as he gripped your hips and lifted you up, lining you up against his cock. 

Noctis whispered your name against your ear as he lowered you down onto his aching cock. Moans falling from his lips as you clenched around him, as you struggled to adjust to his large girth pulsing inside of you.

Noctis sets a brutal pace, his hands on your hips lifting you up and down on his cock as his hips buck against you. He’s biting down on your shoulder, all proper etiquette discarded as he defiles his birthright. 

“It’s a wonderful view isn’t it my love? Being so high above everybody, even above your King. If it were up to me I would have you up here every day, so that everyone else in the Kingdom could marvel at your beauty. I want them to be jealous that only I get to feel your sweet pussy clench around me, that only my name escapes your lips when you’re breathless and overwhelmed.”

Noctis keeps fucking you through his sweet words and soon, you simply can’t take much more. You reach back to pull at his hair and press your lips together, twisting your body almost painfully in your desperation to feel him against you. 

You can feel his hips begin to stutter, when the rhythm of your bodies begins to falter. He pulls away from your lips and your vision shines with the pink light from his glowing eyes, his thrusts rough as he bounces you on his cock. 

“I’m going to fill you with my seed My Queen, fill you with the next heir of Lucis. To have them conceived in the very throne room they will rule in.” 

Noctis is panting when he moves his hands from your chest to your head, his thrusts unsteady and rough as he pulls your hair until you’re facing forwards; looking out at the empty expanse of the throne room. You want nothing more than to turn back and stare into his lust filled pink eyes but, you can’t think of very much once his hand moves down between your legs and he attacks your clit with all of the gusto that he can muster. 

You scream his name as you come around his cock and Noctis’ hips stutter, he grunts out your name as he comes, releasing inside of you, rocking your hips against his so he can ride out his orgasm inside of your tightening body. 

He lays his head against the back of your shoulder, it’s enough that in your peripheral vision can see the pink of his eyes fading until they’re back to their normal, gorgeous blue. His stubble rubs against your back as you both struggle to catch your breaths.

Noctis helps you clean up and adjust yourself until you look moderately put together. You walk shakily down the stairs, there are so many of them and your legs don’t want to work. 

You turn back when you reach the bottom to take one last look at Noctis; his clothing in disarray, hair everywhere. Even debauched he looks like he belongs there, like he has always belonged there.

The guards give you a funny look as you leave the room; they had probably been able to hear your screams, but you didn’t care. 

One muttered a “Goodnight Miss,” under their breath and you almost laughed. Your night was just beginning, Noctis would be at the door to your chambers in a few minutes and you couldn’t wait.

**Author's Note:**

> What did you think? Comments and kudos loved.  
> Come scream with me about fictional boys on tumblr (@tehrevving)


End file.
